Finny and Meyrin
by Marth Swordsman
Summary: All of the residents of the Phantomhive Manor are out except Finny and Meyrin who share their information to try to disprove that Sebastian is human. In the midst of terror, Finny and Meyrin find themselves in a situation that draws the line between co-workers and more than just friends. I would rate it T. I don't own any of the characters or anything.
1. Chapter 1

It was three years after the butler had arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. Finny and Meyrin started to become suspicious of Sebastian's inhuman talents and abilities. They both seemed to know that he was different, but never had the courage to talk about their boss behind his back. The Master and his butler were out in London to do some shopping, and Baldo was visiting family in America.

Since Finny and Meyrin were alone at the manor, they decided to broach the subject regarding Sebastian's perfection in every aspect of his life. If something wasn't perfect, it was beyond perfect in Sebastian's book. He could easily throw together any ingredients and create a masterpiece. He could also disguise himself as an ordinary butler…

Finny and Meyrin now came to a firm agreement that their boss wasn't human. They both knew humans are far from perfect, and decided that Sebastian had well surpassed perfection. Now, the question regarding why someone like Ciel Phantomhive would require an inhuman servant, had arisen between the two. All Finny and Meyrin could think of were the possible dangers that loomed ahead if they were to stick around working at the manor their whole lives.

Then, Meyrin revealed a piece of information that caused her to tremble as she spoke. The maid had seen Ciel's patched eye long ago when she was tending the wash. He had come downstairs not knowing anyone was around. Meyrin said she hid behind a crate while she watched Ciel remove his eye patch and exchange it for a fresh one. He had no eye injury as he claimed he had. Ciel had some sort of purple design covering that eye. It seemed like a tattoo of sorts. She said that Sebastian had the same mark on his hand. She saw that when he feigned being murdered during the storm. Meyrin didn't know what this all meant, but it was the connection that gave her the creeps.

Finny was shocked at this news. He too was scared. He imagined the dormant power that could possibly be being held by Sebastian and Ciel. Meyrin and Finny wanted out of the Phantomhive Manor. They both said that if either of them decided to leave, the other would follow. The two servants shook on it and then finished their daily chores.

That night, Finny got into his bed, and began to process his thoughts on what he and Meyrin had talked about earlier in the day. He began to hear a voice. He couldn't tell whether it was in his head or that there was really someone else in his room. The hairs on the back of Finny's neck stood up, and he heard the voice say: "How did you figure it out?" "You mustn't know any more than what you have already established," the voice demanded. It sounded like Sebastian's voice, but he was nowhere in the vicinity. He was still on his way back from London with the master.

Then, Finny began hearing footsteps starting from down the hall coming towards his room. His heart began to beat a little faster. The footsetps got louder and faster as they approached. Finny pulled his covers up to his eyes so that he could just barely see over them. Outside his door, the footsteps stopped until the doorknob began to turn. All Finny could do was hide, so he quickly hid behind his bed. When the door opened, a dark silhouette carrying a lit candle entered the room and whispered: "Finny, are you in here?" Finny still couldn't make out the person until she held a candle up to her face. It was only Meyrin. Finny stood upon relief and Meyrin jumped. "Jeez, you scared me nearly half to death," Meyrin exclaimed. "So did you!" Finny replied. "I came in here because I think I heard Sebastian's voice," Meyrin said. Finny yelped, "So did I!" "Can I sleep in here with you tonight, Finny?" "Sure can," Finny said with his face beginning to redden. "Thanks, it'd be pretty creepy to have to sleep alone after hearing that eerie message," added Meyrin.

Meyrin and Finny both couldn't fall sleep. They felt so uncomfortable and yet so terrified at the same. All they could do was hold each other close. They both thought to themselves that this situation was a pretty legitimate excuse to express their true feelings for each other. After a while, the two finally drifted-off to sleep, and when they woke up, Sebastian was standing right over them with his red eyes gleaming into their souls.


	2. Chapter 2

Finny and MeyRin saw Sebastian grinning, and their skin turned pale and their blood ran cold. When Sebastian left the room, the two servants were speechless. MeyRin could feel Finny's heart beating three times as fast as it should, and at the same time, her hands were trembling with fear.

A few minutes later when they had calmed down a bit, Finny and MeyRin decided to design an escape plan for later on. They were both so scared that all they wanted to do was run away and never come back. Just like they decided, Finny and MeyRin were going to stick together.

"When do we have a free moment from mister Sebastian next, MeyRin?" "I don't know, but maybe when he's asleep-if he even sleeps," MeyRin answered. As the day progressed, Finny acted like it was any other day and did his usual chores. MeyRin started with the morning wash and finished her day with clearing the dishes from the dinner table just like always. After the manor got quiet, Finny and MeyRin climbed out one of the windows, down the clapboards, through the courtyard, past the garden, and finally they were at the gate. Finny helped MeyRin over it and they were out. As he looked back at the manor, Finny saw a candle-lit window near the foyer, and could see Sebastian looking right at him and MeyRin. He was smiling deviously. Since MeyRin was looking the other way, Finny tugged on her coat and motioned for her to look at what he saw. "What is it, Finny?" When MeyRin looked, Sebastian was gone, and the candle light had vanished.

It was very late now, and dark as well. Finny held MeyRin's hand so they wouldn't be separated. MeyRin said: "I wish we were holding hands on a sunny day with a gentle breeze blowing, just going for a stroll or something." "We can do that soon, MeyRin. Once we're a bit farther away from here, we'll find some place to stay."

Once Finny and MeyRin were in London, they found a small inn so they could stay the night. When Finny and MeyRin checked-in, they looked at the desk clerk in shock. "Let's both close our eyes for a second and then open them again," MeyRin said. When they did, they were relieved. "What's the matter?" said the clerk. "Nothing," Finny replied. "For a second, we thought you were our old master butler, but thank goodness you're not," MeyRin added. "Maybe we just need some rest," Finny said. When they got into bed, Finny and MeyRin fell fast asleep.

When Finny and MeyRin woke up, they were still in bed at the inn. They were worried that this had all been a dream and that they were still at the Phantomhive Manor. MeyRin was freshening up, and when she reached for her glasses, she said: "These came from Sebastian and Master Ciel. Now that we aren't there anymore, do you think I should still wear them?" "It's up to you, but I like you just the same either way," Finny said cheerfully. "I guess I've gotten pretty used to these specs, so I guess I'll still wear them, " decided MeyRin.

After they had breakfast, Finny and MeyRin got on a vessel headed for Scotland. Finny and MeyRin stood at the rail looking over the water. "This is where our journey begins," Finny said. "We can finally begin our lives."


	3. Chapter 3

When Finny and MeyRin arrived in Scotland, the air was clean, and it seemed to be a place just full of life. "Isn't this lovely, Finny?" "It sure is," he answered. The afternoon sun was bright, so Finny offered MeyRin his hat. "No thanks, I know how important that hat is for you to wear," MeyRin reminded Finny. As they walked further into the little fishing village, something seemed strange.

As the two walked through the market, all the villagers and shopkeepers scattered. "Did we do something wrong?" asked Finny. "I can't seem to think that we did," said MeyRin. Eventually, after walking down the street, MeyRin and Finny spotted a child sitting on a bench eating a fruit. Finny asked, "Do you know why everyone is running away from us?" The child said casually, "You're both cursed." "If we are cursed, than why aren't you afraid of us?" Inquired MeyRin. "You both seem like nice people, and if you didn't even know that you were cursed, someone needed to at least inform you," responded the child. MeyRin and Finny both felt uneasy suddenly knowing that they had a curse placed on them.

They had no idea what the curse could do to them, but they were almost positive that the culprit was none other than Sebastian. He must have done that in return for running away. "We knew that Sebastian was up to no good from the start!" exclaimed MeyRin. Finny had an idea: "How about we ask this boy if he knows how to break our curse?" "So.. do you know if there's a way to break our curse?" Finny asked the child. "Well, maybe. The curse you've got will cause you to have nightmares and it will eat-away at your mental wellness. This town is full of knowledgeable people. Everyone knows about spells and curses. That's probably why they all hid, but you two seemed pretty innocent to me, so that's why I didn't run away from you," said the boy. "How can you tell that we're good people?" asked MeyRin. "I can tell because you are giving-off a positive energy that seems to have resulted from something dire," said the boy. "It's almost like you can read our mind!" Finny excitedly said. The boy concluded with this: "You should go on a quest to find out who you really are and eventually true love will break your curse."


	4. Chapter 4

After hearing what the child had said, Finny and MeyRin didn't know what to do next. They were running away from the Phantomhive Manor for the purpose of freeing themselves of Sebastian. Now, he has burdened them with a curse to remember him by.

First, Finny and MeyRin had to figure out where to go next. They thought about it for a while as they walked further from the fishing village, and decided on starting a new life in the United States would be the best bet. Finny and MeyRin had to get to a port on the west side of the island that they may be able to leave from. As a westward-bound farm wagon was passing by, Finny and MeyRin jumped on to hitchhike. They had to kneel down behind the piles of crops so that the driver wouldn't notice them. As day turned to night, the wagon was still pressing on. Finny was so tired that he fell asleep. MeyRin decided to remain awake, in case something were to happen.

Eventually, MeyRin must have dozed-off as well. "Wake up!" Finny shouted. "The wagon's about to arrive at the farmer's market," Finny exclaimed. "We'd better jump off then," MeyRin reassured. "We must have gone just about all the way to the west coast; I can see the ocean!" Finny said. "Let's find ourselves a vessel that's bound for America, and then we'll sneak onto it," planned MeyRin. "That's a fine idea," Finny agreed.

As Finny and MeyRin were walking, they noticed that this port town was much larger and far more bustling than the other one they arrived in. Since the crowds of the morning market were so massive, Finny and MeyRin blended-in with ease. "By the looks of it, that one seems to be headed for America," Finny pointed-out. It was a big wooden ship that looked like it had seen many voyages in its years. It was old, and had crates of limestone being hoisted onto its deck. The boxes had "U.S." printed on the sides. "This is our chance! We need to sneak inside one of those boxes and they'll hoist us right onto the ship," Finny exclaimed.

The two worked together and dumped a crate of limestone into the water, so it had room. "Hop in, Finny!" The crate was somewhat spacious since it had been filled with slabs of limestone. Finny and MeyRin had enough room to at least not be piled on top of each other. Eventually, they felt the crate begin to move and then heard the sound of the pulleys hoisting them up onto the vessel. With a loud thud, Finny and MeyRin landed onto the ship's deck.

Inside the crate, it was dark and the air smelled like rocks. There were flecks of limestone and dust all over. Finny and MeyRin heard someone from the crew outside say that the trip was only going to take approximately two days.

When nightfall came, and the crew had turned-in for the night, Finny and MeyRin crept out of the big wooden crate and went into the kitchen. There, they stole some bread, and then used the bathrooms while they were out. All of a sudden, Finny heard someone coming. He was in the bathroom, and MeyRin was in the pantry. Whoever it was, his footsteps got closer to the bathroom, and Finny had to hide somewhere, so he hid behind the door when the crew member opened it. Luckily for Finny, the man had no source of light with him, so he was pretty well hidden. After another minute, the man left the room. When Finny thought the crew member had gone back to his room, he came out of his hiding place, and when he looked up, the man was standing right there in front of him. "I knew I heard something fishy going-on out here," the man snapped. Just as he grabbed Finny by the collar, MeyRin came to the rescue by clobbering the guy with a pan from the kitchen. "He'll be fine," whispered MeyRin, "He's just passed-out for the time being." "We'd better hide him here in the bathroom so we aren't found if anyone thinks a non-crew member did this to him," whispered Finny.

When Finny and MeyRin got back to the crate, it was probably around midnight. "That was really a close one," said MeyRin. "Thanks a million for saving me there, I would have been a goner for sure if he'd ratted me out," said Finny. "I managed to swipe just a few more pieces of bread while I was in the pantry," said MeyRin. "I'm starved," said Finny. Before he even realized it, MeyRin had fallen asleep. "Before long, we'll be in America," Finny thought.


	5. Chapter 5

When dawn broke the next morning, beams of the early morning sun pierced through the cracks in the wooden crate. MeyRin was the first to wake, and eventually Finny awoke also. The first thing he said was, "I'm starving," as his stomach growled. It seemed like Finny was always hungry. MeyRin admitted that she too was hungry for breakfast as well.

As the morning progressed, Finny and MeyRin could hear the crew stirring about the ship deck talking to each other as they began their day. One man said, "How far are we about now?" Another said, "The captain said we're about halfway across the Atlantic." "Ah, by the way, did you hear anything that seemed just a wee bit suspicious last night in the cabin?" asked the man who seemed to remember hearing Finny and MeyRin rustling about in the kitchen. The other man replied, "No, I was probably fast asleep. Why do ye ask?" The man said, "I woke up in the bathroom this morning, and all I can remember is that someone came up from behind and must've clobbered me hard enough to knock me lights out." "Oh, ye probably stood up too fast and got lightheaded is all; the water was a trifle choppy last night anyways," the other crew member replied. "I'd keep yer eyes peeled for anything fishy," said the man. The other man looked at him with a puzzled look.

When Finny and MeyRin had finished listening to this conversation, they had learned some important information. First, if their journey was already halfway over, they would probably have to endure only one more night on the high seas in the crate. That was a relief to them. Second was the fact that the crew member had remembered being ambushed by MeyRin. "Now we'd best be extra careful," said MeyRin. "Sounds good to me," replied Finny.

That night, when Finny and MeyRin had fallen asleep, some of Finny's sub conscience was disrupted by something quite unsettling. Finny began to hear the sound of a storm beginning, and the wind began to whip. No matter what he could do, MeyRin just wouldn't wake up. She had hit her head on the side of the crate and was not coming-to. The ship was beginning to sway and waves were crashing over the deck. The wind continued to pick-up and the waves were flooding the crate. Finny had to hold MeyRin's head up so she wouldn't drown. Soon, Finny heard a loud cracking sound and a beam smashed-open the box that he and MeyRin were in. Just then, one of the masts collapsed onto the deck and sliced the ship in two. In almost an instant, Finny and MeyRin were underwater. Finny grasped MeyRin with all his strength, but he could not swim to the surface due to the deadly rip tide. Finny was slowly drowning and he could feel the life escaping from his body. He was still holding onto his beloved MeyRin until the very last moment.

Suddenly, Finny began to awake. MeyRin was shaking Finny, and he woke up. He was really disoriented. It was all a dream. MeyRin said, "Finny, are you alright? The look on your face was frightening. You looked like you've seen the face of death." "I almost did," said Finny. I'm so happy that what I just witnessed was just a nightmare," said Finny, still panting from fright. "We were both drowning in a storm," Finny added. MeyRin said, "I'll bet that this 'nightmare' has something to do with the curse." "I'll bet your right, MeyRin. I'm just so relieved that it wasn't reality."

It was now the next morning. Finny had been the first victim to witness a result of the curse.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers, its been way too long since I've added another chapter to this story. I finally thought of some more ideas!

A little "Thus Far"

Finny and MeyRin have left the Phantomhive Manor, out of fright. They seem to know the truth about Sebastian, so they fled for their lives. They went over to Scotland first, and then discovered that they have been cursed with nightmares that will only worsen, and supposedly tear themselves apart. As long as they can maintain their relationship, and maybe even take it to the next level, the curse will be broken in time. To escape even further from their homeland, Finny and MeyRin climb aboard an American-bound ship as stow-aways. Now, they are about to arrive in America after their rather uncomfortable ride across the Atlantic. The first effect of the curse has set into Finny, but what does it have in store for MeyRin?

Here it is! Enjoy~!

The next morning, the wooden vessel was coming into the port. It had finally made it to America, and Finny, as well as MeyRin, were very relieved to have made it in one piece.

They could hear gulls, and the voices of the fishermen shouting at each other as they were bustling about in the early morning markets. The boat hit the edge of the pier with a loud thud, that caused Finny and MeyRin to jolt.

After a while, another crane with a pulley on it was taking Finny and MeyRin's crate off of the ship's deck and onto the pier. When things quieted down, Finny and MeyRin snuck out of the big wooden box as no one was watching. From the first glance around the area, America looked very different from England and Scotland; the sky was a terrific blue with nary a cloud in sight.

MeyRin said, "It sure seems welcoming here." "Yeah, I feel like we're free at last!" Finny exclaimed. "Where should we go?" Asked MeyRin. "I say we should just follow the road and see where it takes us," answered Finny. The two set-off on yet another part of their new adventure.

Finny had brought about just enough money to buy a horse and a small cart for himself and MeyRin to travel in. After purchasing it from a little stable just outside the American port town, Finny and MeyRin were on the road.

As they rode, Finny observed the scenery while MeyRin sheilded herself from the bright sun under a big straw hat she had gotten for herself after realizing that she would be out in the sun for long periods of time. It was fairly lush, somewhat similar to the countryside of Scotland, but there were farmfields stretching for as far as his eyes could see. Instead of stone walls acting as property barriers, there were endless links of wooden, split-rail fencing. Some were made of cedar, some were oak, and some were of birch.

By now, it was beginning to get darker as the sun began to set. Finny and MeyRin had just enough room to lay down to sleep in the back of the wooden cart.

As MeyRin dozed-off, she began to get the chills, but she was ultimately too tired to pay that much attention, but she definitely was feeling them, and they made her feel very uneasy. She tried to adjust her position, but found that she was unable to move at all.

Then, she could see something in the distance that was coming into view. MeyRin could not see exactly what it was, but it was getting closer. She could see a faint glow emitting from it as well.

When she could finally strain her eyes enough to make-out what she was seeing, MeyRin realized that it was a person drawing near. Even though the cart was pulled-off to the side of the dirt road, the figure grew closer and began to approach her and Finny directly. He was an older man carrying a dim lantern. He was staring at Finny with a crazed look on his face, and an evil glint in his eyes.

Once he was just a few feet from the cart, he pulled a knife from his pocket and began to draw it upwards; getting ready to strike Finny. MeyRin tried to move so that she could protect Finny, but she was still paralyzed. Just before the man was about to drive his knife through Finny's chest, MeyRin woke up. She jumped and began to shudder before she even dared to glance down at Finny, who was hopefully still fast asleep next to her.

When she turned her head Finny wasn't there! At this, MeyRin began to let-out a loud scream. "Finny! Where are you?!" Just as she had finished, MeyRin felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped again, but to her surprise, it was Finny.

"Where did you go?" MeyRin asked as her voice was shaking. "I was just taking a little bathroom break over in those bushes," said Finny. He wrapped his arms around MeyRin and said, "I'm not going anywhere, so you needn't worry. What got you all shaken-up, anyhow?" "I-I had a horrifying nightmare," said MeyRin. "There was a man...I couldn't move at all...and...he was going to kill us; you first...he just slowly approached from that direction, down that road and pulled-out a big knife when he got close to us! That's when I woke up," explained the frightened MeyRin as she seemed to be repeating the nightmare as she told it.

"Wow. So it seems like the curse has now taken effect on you, as well, MeyRin," said Finny. "Yeah, I guess so," agreed MeyRin, still shaking.

"Aww, MeyRin, don't be scared; I'm right here," said Finny as he pulled MeyRin closer to him. "I think I know what will make you feel a little better," said Finny. "W-what?" asked MeyRin. "Just close your eyes," said Finny. "Okay, I guess if you say so," replied MeyRin.

After MeyRin closed her eyes, Finny closed the distance between him and MeyRin as he drew her head closer to his and gave her a very passionate kiss, which MeyRin responded to almost instantly. He felt her soft face with his hand, and ran his hand through her deep rouge-colored hair.

When they broke-away from each other after sharing a rather lengthy embrace, Finny said, "MeyRin, I've wanted to do that for quite some time. I-I've never felt this way before, and I just wanted to tell you for real this time, that I really love you, MeyRin." "Finny, as long as you're with me, I know that I'll be safe. I definitely return your love because I know that I'm in love with you, too," said MeyRin. If it were daytime, they would be able to see how much their faces were blushing.

"What ever happens you us happens. We're in this together, and that is what counts," Finny said.

"We're going to break this curse!"

(That's it for now!)

Please leave reviews!


End file.
